The Legend of Zelda: Link Rage Quits
by DarkOcarina
Summary: This is going to be a very long story. Each chapter features a new rage quit! Because I decided I wanted to torture the Links!
1. Jumping off the goddess statue

The legend of Zelda: Link rage quits!

Intro:

This is a tale of how a lot of Links through out the timeline rage quit and almost caused the world to end. How about we start at the beginning of the time line?

Skyward Rage Quit: Skyward Sword Link has many rage quits during his adventure, but he always comes back to try again. His first rage quit was during the Flight Ceremony when he was forced to jump off the statue of the goddess.

Zelda pushes Link off the statue and expects him to land in the circle perfectly. Splat! Link falls face to the ground.

"Ouch!" Link cried.

Some how he reappeared on the statue again. Zelda sighs, "Alright Link, this time I won't push you. Run and jump off the edge, Link!"

"But Zelda! My face is scrapped up!" Link whined.

"Go Link! I'm counting on you!" Zelda said.

Link ran and jumped off the statue, he pulled out his sail cloth, but that caused him the drift to the side and crash into the fence. He reappeared again on the statue.

Zelda sighs, "Alright Link, this time I won't push you. Run and jump off the edge, Link!"

"You already said that, Zelda!" Link said getting irritated.

Zelda just stood there staring at Link.

"Fine!" Link said and he ran and jumped off the edge again.

This time Link didn't pull out his sail cloth as soon and he slammed into the ground AGAIN, this time very close to the circle! Link reappears at the top of the statue AGAIN!

"Alright Link, this time I won't push you. Run and jump off the edge Link!" Zelda said AGAIN.

"SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH ZELDA! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING IMPORTANT TO SAY, DO NOT SAY ANYTHING! YOU GOT THAT?!" Link yelled.

Zelda just stood there smiling.

"THANKS!" Link yelled and he ran and jumped off the edge.

This time he landed in the circle perfectly, blood running down his face from impact against the ground.

"Link...you aren't in the exact place I want you to be in..." Zelda called down from the statue.

"RAGE QUIT!" Link screamed as he ran away.

"Link! Wait! The ceremony isn't complete yet!" Zelda called after Link.

"Doesn't matter! Make Groose the winner instead! I told you, I quit!" Link called out.

A few hours later...

A knock sounds on Link's bedroom door. No reply came from the room. Zelda opens the door and peeps in, Link is sitting on his bed depressed.

"Link, It's a nice day outside!" Zelda said.

"Zelda, I failed, now leave me alone," Link responded.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to fly your loftwing with me, it could relieve your stress!" Zelda said.

"I can't land in a large circle correctly, I guess I can't fly correctly either!" Link said.

"Link...you are still my hero, I believe in you!" Zelda said.

"Alright, we will fly together," Link said getting off of his bed and preparing for flight.

"That's the spirit, Link!" Zelda said.

And they went outside to fly.


	2. Convincing a headmaster

Zelda and Link were peacefully flying their loftwings, the sky was a beautiful blue and the sun shone brightly.

"So, Link, have you ever wondered what was on the surface?" Zelda asked.

"Maybe, but I don't want to actually find out!" Link said.

"Link, lately I have been having dreams about the surface...I thought I heard a voice calling out to me earlier..." Zelda said.

"I see! You are hearing things now!" Link joked.

Suddenly, a large, BROWN, not black, tornado appeared and headed towards Zelda.

"Zelda! Watch out!" Link called out.

Zelda got sucked into the tornado and started screaming. Link tried to save Zelda, but him and his loftwing got tossed aside.

"I knew I should've quit!" Link cried before he started falling, unconscious. Link's loftwing grabbed him and flew him back to the academy.

Hours later Link woke up to see...(dramatic pause) Kaepora Gaebora! Naw, I'm just joking! It was headmaster Gaepora, the headmaster must've been watching Link the whole time he was unconscious!

"AHHH! Why is the headmaster in my bedroom?!" Link screamed.

The headmaster's eyebrows went down. (XD) "Link, we were all so worried when we saw your loftwing carry your limp body back here! I'm glad to see you woke up...but where is Zelda? Wasn't she with you?!" the headmaster asked.

"Well, you see...Zelda got eaten up by a brown tornado," Link said.

"A black tornado you say?" the headmaster asked.

"No! I said brown!" Link argued.

"Black tornado...this certainly was no ordinary storm!" the headmaster said rubbing his head.

"YOU IDIOT! I SAID BROWN TORNADO!" Link screamed.

"You're probably tired after such a long adventure with the black tornado..." the headmaster gets cut off.

"LISTEN HERE, TUBBY! I SAID IT WAS A BROWN TORNADO!" Link screamed.

"You should rest Link, you have a long journey ahead of you...after that black tornado..." the headmaster gets cut off again.

"RAGE QUIT!" Link screamed and threw the pillows over his head.

"Rest well Link!" the headmaster said as he left the room mumbling something about black tornadoes.


	3. Blue Girls and Mia the Remlit

div style="font-family: Noteworthy;  
>font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;<br>-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
>-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563);<br>-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);  
>-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"AN: Hi! I'm Dark's little brother Link! Dark told me that I could write this next chapter for her, I hope you all don't mind. ^^ Please enjoy this piece of work./div 


End file.
